Pie Throwing, Tag, And Cabbie
by AppleFlame12
Summary: It's Robbie Shapiro's seventh birthday party and no one shows up. That is, no one except Cat Valentine. *CABBIE ONESHOT*


Robbie sighed. No one had came to his seventh birthday party. When he handed out invitations, Beck Oliver simply laughed at him, Andre Harris shook his head, Sinjin VanCleef ran away from him, Jade West pushed him to the ground with an evil laugh. But Caterina Valentine...

She said she would come.

Scratch that, she promised she would come.

But Robbie sat in the backyard alone on what was supposed to be one of the happiest day of the year. He checked his watch. His party had started around an hour ago. He looked at the ground and stood up, walking away from his picnic table.

Robbie just decided to stop waiting and just go inside. Obviously no one was going to come anyways.

"No one showed up, Robert?" his mother asked.

Robbie looked up at his mother. "No." he grabbed his GameBoy and walked back outside. He might as well have another Popsicle. If no one was coming, he could have as many as he wanted.

He heard a car door slam. It's probably nothing. Probably one of his ridiculous neighbors.

Maybe that's why no one came.

Their parents probably made them not come because Robbie lived in a bad neighborhood. They probably had told their parents the story Robbie had shared during show and tell when an elderly man took his left shoe.

Maybe Beck Oliver's parents had bought him expensive shoes and didn't want him coming home without his left Nike.

Plus, a lot of people on his street threw things into his backyard. Like fireworks, basketballs, almost anything. Robbie once found a dumbbell in his yard.

Maybe Cat Valentine-

He heard his fence jiggle open. His parents had rigged it with bells so they would know if any of their crazy neighbors tried to get in their yard.

Robbie ran for shelter, just like his mother had taught him. She said to him, "Robert, if you ever hear those bells jingle, you hide under the overhang of the house. Okay?" Robbie had always nodded his head.

So he ran for the overhang. Just like he promised his mom.

Soon he saw pink hightops and jeans in front of him. "Robbie...?" the small voice asked.

Robbie crawled out from underneath the overhang. He was greeted by a small girl with brown ringlets in front of him. She wore a sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. She had a warm happy smile on her face and a present in her hand. It was rectangular and wrapped in blue paper. "Happy birthday, Robbie." she smiled, thrusting the gift into his arms.

Robbie stood up and brushed off his jeans. "Thanks, Cat." he took the present from her and set it on the picnic table.

"Sorry I'm late. I was at a doctor's appointment." her smile faded as she looked around the large backyard. "Where is everyone?"

"Um... You're the only one who showed up." Robbie said awkwardly.

"Oh. Well I can call Jadey, Beck, and Andre if you want..." she offered.

"No, no it's fine. We can have our own party." he smiled.

"Okay." she smiled brightly. "So what do you want to do first?"

"Let's start by playing... TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Robbie tapped Cat's pink Gap sweatshirt and ran in the other direction.

"No fair! I'm always it!" she pouted.

"Come get me!" Robbie taunted.

Cat giggled and raced after him. Robbie tripped and his speed decreased for a second. He felt Cat jump onto his back. "TAG!" she yelled in his ear and hopped off, running to find somewhere to hide.

Robbie was to fast for her, though. He faced behind her, and as she was climbing up the pole of the basketball hoop, Robbie smacked the back of her leg. "You're it!"

"I don't like this game!" Cat laughed and slid down from where she had climbed. "Can we play something different?"

"Like what?" Robbie asked as he opened the door to the garage.

"I dunno. Let's get something to drink first." Cat raced into the garage and over to the fridge. She opened the door and her eyes widened. Inside there was Gatorade, Kool-Aid, and Caprisun. She grabbed to Caprisuns and handed one to Robbie. She stuck the straw in her's and she looked into some of the drawers. Her eyes landed on the multiple pies with cool whip on top. "Hey! We could have a pie throwing contest!"

"But those are my older sister's. I don't think she'd be happy-"

"Come on, Robbie! There's like five pies in here! We'll only use... Four." Cat smiled.

"Well... Okay. I guess we can use them." Robbie helped Cat bring the four pies to the picnic table. "So how do you have a 'pie throwing contest?'" he asked.

Cat giggled and lifted up a pie. She took it out of it's tin and threw it at Robbie's face. "Like that!"

Robbie stood there for a second, unable to think of what to do. "Oh, it's on, Valentine!" and he picked up a pie and threw it at Cat. She ducked and smirked.

"Haha! You missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!" she sang as she picked up the pie and threw it back. This time, her throw fell short and the pie landed on the ground. Robbie picked it up and threw it at Cat. It hit her and she started laughing insanely.

He we t to pick up another, but Cat yelled. "NO!"

"What?" Robbie asked.

"We weren't going to throw those ones. We can eat them." she giggled.

"Oh okay!" Robbie sat down across from Cat at the picnic table and pulled a pie out of it's tin. They gobbled them up quickly and then Cat decided it was 'present time.'

"Open mine first! Mine first!" Cat bounced in her seat.

"Cat it's the only one here." Robbie reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" Cat laughed and she wiped off her face on a towel Robbie had gotten from the garage.

He tore open the present and gasped when he saw what was inside. "Do you like it? Do you like it? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Cat asked excitedly.

"I love it!" Robbie pulled out a pair of Nerf Guns. He handed one to Cat. "Nerf Gun fight?"

"Nerf Gun fight!" Cat declared.

They chased each other around with the Nerf Guns for a while, and then they heard the bells on the fence jingle jangle.

Robbie grabbed Cat's hand and guided her to the overhang. "Caterina!" they heard.

"Oh. I guess it's time for me to go." Cat sighed.

"Thanks for coming. Thanks for the gift." Robbie smiled as he crawled out from underneath the overhang.

"Thanks for inviting me!" Cat smiled, crawling out as well.

"CATERINA VALENTINE, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" they heard the bells jingle again.

"One second, Mom!" Cat yelled back. She turned to face Robbie. "Happy birthday, Robbie." she kissed his cheek and ran off to the fence.

Huh. Maybe this wasn't such a bad birthday party after all.

/ /

This idea popped into my head last night. And I had to write it!

Please review! Don't just read and not review, that's cruel!

Okay.. Maybe not cruel.. But.. Still. I said please!

-AF12


End file.
